Sakurayu
by hokutoritsuka
Summary: Anos depois de se separar de seu primeiro amor e de sua turbulenta adolescência, Takano é um adulto responsável que tem as rédeas de sua vida em suas mãos, mas um fantasma do passado volta quando e onde ele menos espera. Será que Takano ainda precisa de Ritsu em sua vida? Spinoff de “Sekaiichi Hatsukoi — O dia em que...”
1. Estabilidade

Estável. Se lhe dissessem para descrever seu atual estilo de vida em uma palavra essa seria a palavra que Takano Masamune escolheria naquele momento. Sua profissão dificilmente seria vista desta forma por outras pessoas, sendo o editor chefe de uma revista com periodicidade de vinte dias era como viver em uma montanha russa, mas Takano era apaixonado pela profissão que havia escolhido, era emocionante e a satisfação de um trabalho bem feito no final do ciclo era recompensadora.

Seu estilo de vida já havia passado por várias fases. Como havia visto em um filme estrangeiro, eram os momentos de impacto que na vida de uma pessoa que a definiam como ela é. Ele havia sido um garoto apático na infância, cada vez que suas expectativas com seus pais eram frustradas, ele mesmo tentava negar o impacto que sofria. As feridas causadas por esses momentos receberam um breve alívio quando encontrou seu primeiro amor, ao perceber que até ele poderia ser amado de forma pura, despretensiosa e também a retribuir esse amor. Aprendeu a ter um namorado e ser o namorado de alguém, a ser romântico e a fazer planos para o futuro. Depois veio a fase mais difícil, os impactos vieram em ondas e varreram sua vida. Foi abandonado por seu namorado, por seu pai e por sua mãe. Ainda descobriu que seu pai não era realmente seu pai, nem que seu namorado era realmente seu namorado, mas o noivo de outra pessoa.

Nesses dias de escuridão o que ele mais temia era a solidão, e para fugir da solidão convidava para sua cama qualquer um que quisesse dormir como ele, até o dia em que levou para sua cama até seu único amigo, que em uma tentativa desesperada de resgatá-lo faria qualquer coisa para juntar seus pedaços. Esse também foi um momento de impacto, quando percebeu que seu ato egoísta em algum momento acabaria machucando a única pessoa que se importava como ele, pois ele sempre soube que Yokozawa Takafumi não era o tipo de pessoa que dormiria com alguém sem que isso significasse nada. Foi com o apoio dos ombros de Yokozawa que Takano se levantou, talvez tenha sobrecarregado o amigo, talvez tenha sido insensível ao depender tanto daquela mão que lhe havia sido estendida.

E agora, depois de tudo o que tinha passado, ele finalmente tinha estabilidade. Ir para o trabalho todos os dias, ele era bom e dedicado ao que fazia. Cuidava dos serviços domésticos e fazia sua própria comida, saía com Yokozawa e visitava Sorata, o gato que havia perdido o direito de chamar de seu quando estava perdido demais para cuidar até de si mesmo.

No passado, sonhou com os dias felizes que vivera, a imensa alegria durante o sonho em acreditar que acordara de um pesadelo era pequeno se comparada à dor ao acordar do sonho e voltar para o pesadelo. Agora, ele raramente tinha esses sonhos, em alguns deles encontrava Ritsu perdido entre as estantes de livros da biblioteca, enquanto lia algo que tinha nas mãos para vê-lo sorrir como fazia e chama-lo de " _senpai_ ". Por maior que fosse a alegria encontrada dentro do sonho, um sonho era apenas um sonho, efêmero. A realidade durava uma eternidade, e Takano não fugiria mais dela, mesmo que não pudesse mudá-la para a forma que desejava. Sua realidade era sua vida estável, sem grandes perdas e sem grande ganhos. Apenas estável.


	2. Onodera e Ritsu

No começo era apenas um sentimento incômodo. O novo funcionário contratado, um rapaz orgulhoso, sério e meio mal humorado, deixava-o sentindo como se o conhecesse de algum lugar. Primeiro, pensou que pudesse ser de seus dias selvagens na faculdade, mas não era isso. O sentimento de familiaridade era outro, algo nostálgico que apertava o peito.

— Eu costumava ler todos os livros da biblioteca da minha escola, — disse ele com um raro sorriso em uma expressão suave.

A percepção da situação o atingiu como um soco no estômago. Ele virou sua cabeça tão bruscamente e sua expressão estampava tal choque que seus dois subordinados que conversavam interromperam o diálogo para encará-lo.

— O que foi? — perguntou Onodera Ritsu.

— Nada, — respondeu Takano, se recuperando do choque o mais rápido que pôde. Não havia nenhuma chance de que ele pudesse abordar um assunto tão pessoal no local de trabalho, na verdade, nem tinha certeza se queria abordá-lo em algum momento.

Durante tanto tempo sonhou, desejou que por uma mágica do destino, ele se reencontrasse com seu ex-namorado, porém, aquelas ilusões haviam sido deixadas para trás há muito tempo. Mas, como não tinha percebido que era ele quem estava bem diante dele? Ainda assim, como associar o adolescente tímido e doce com esse homem ranzinza?

— Isso não importa mais, — disse para si mesmo com uma ponta de rancor. Agora seriam colegas de trabalho e nada mais. O choque inicial deu lugar a um estado de negação. O que aconteceu entre eles havia ficado no passado, preso num lugar inatingível, morto e sepultado.

Mas isso não era bem a verdade. Sem que percebesse, seus olhos seguiam Onodera, observavam seus movimentos, encontrando pequenos detalhes do ex-namorado naquele homem desconhecido e passando a apreciar suas novas características adquiridas nesses dez anos que se passaram. Mais rápido do que poderia imaginar, não só sua mente, mas também seu coração o traiu, deixando-se capturar naquela armadilha. Havia se apaixonado por ele novamente, por aquela pessoa que era, e ao mesmo tempo, não era o jovem que havia despertado seu coração dormente.

Em um momento de crise, Onodera acalmou uma autora desesperada com aquele jeito atrapalhado, mas sincero, com o qual lhe falava quando eram jovens. Takano, então, pegou-se desejando profundamente que Onodera se preocupasse com ele daquele jeito. Aquilo não havia terminado.

Ao voltarem para a editora, cansados da noite em claro, ainda precisavam esperar as amostras da gráfica antes de partirem para suas casas e o tão merecido descanso. Pegou duas latas de café na máquina de vendas, uma para ele e outra para Onodera, para que conseguissem atravessar aquele tempo de espera. Encontrou Onodera na área para fumantes, sentado e exausto, como se a luz da manhã tivesse exaurido o resto de suas forças.

Ao entregar-lhe a lata de café e agradecer o trabalho, Onodera o encarou com o rosto ruborizado e seus olhos mostraram o antigo fascínio de outrora, e naquele breve instante, ele era o seu Ritsu.

Talvez fosse devido ao cansaço da noite passada em claro, do trabalho duro e estressante, mas ali, naquele momento, suas dúvidas desapareceram. Não importava mais a razão que levou Ritsu a desaparecer, não importava que houvesse sido abandonado, que Ritsu tivesse uma noiva, ou que já tivesse passado dez anos. Nada disso tinha importância. Takano apenas queria ter seu Ritsu de volta, queria ter Onodera e ele estava bem diante de seus olhos, ao alcance de suas mãos. Ele era real.

Takano deixou que as palavras fluíssem de dentro dele naturalmente, apenas expressando o que sentia, de forma simples, entre a conversa sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia.

— Você não mudou nada.

— Do que está falando? — Onodera olhou para ele sem entender.

Takano compreendeu em um lampejo que Onodera não era capaz de assimilar o significado de suas palavras. Onodera não se lembrava, ele podia ver isso em sua expressão vazia.

— Acho que você não se lembra de mim, — Takano respondeu um tanto friamente.

Onodera calmamente deixou claro que não se lembrava dele, que Takano o estava confundindo com outra pessoa... De todos os cenários que havia imaginado para o seu reencontro, dentre os mais pessimistas, algo assim nunca havia lhe ocorrido: Ritsu sequer se lembrava de quem ele era.

— Talvez agora você se lembre, — disse Takano, as palavras escapando amargas de sua boca, sentindo-se novamente como naqueles dias em que lentamente se deu conta de que havia sido abandonado.

Esmagou o cigarro aceso um tanto agressivamente no cinzeiro, e seu próximo movimento foi empurrar Ritsu sobre o sofá, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu, cobrindo a boca dele com a sua, como nos velhos tempos, roubando seu beijo e tomando seus lábios. Mas, novamente, contrariando suas expectativas, o corpo de Onodera ficou tenso e ele resistiu ao beijo, diferente da forma como sempre se entregava. Ritsu não reconhecia seu beijo.

— Se isso é uma piada, não tem graça! Eu sou um homem! — Onodera vociferou, os olhos apertados enquanto desviava o rosto o máximo que conseguia, preso entre o sofá e o corpo de Takano.

Essa reação o atingiu como uma faca, cuja lamina fina e fria atravessava seu coração cruelmente.

— Piada? Sim, suponho que você sempre tenha pensado dessa maneira. — As palavras escapavam como fel, antes que ele pudesse impedi-las, deixando um rastro amargo na garganta.

Takano se levantou, não adiantaria nem tentar falar, só doeria mais, então, quis se afastar, como quem se afasta de algo que machuca e causa dor, mas mesmo que não significasse nada para o outro, mostraria sua feriada, novamente, em carne viva para seu algoz.

— Você disse que me amava. — Aquelas palavras serviam apenas para machucar a si mesmo ainda mais.

— Hã?

— Você me abandonou e agora está fingindo que nem mesmo se lembra. — Queria que ele estivesse fingindo, seria melhor que ele estivesse fingindo. — No meu último ano do colegial meus pais se divorciaram e meu sobrenome mudou. Antes eu era Saga. Saga Masamune. — Takano se virou e olhou sobre seu ombro ao pronunciar seu antigo nome para ver a expressão de Onodera, mas ela continuou vazia. Realmente, ele não se lembrava.

Takano, então, saiu da área de fumantes, se afastando de Onodera. Seu coração sangrava, estava despedaçado, não com a dor gradual e sufocante de quando foi abandonado, agora, era uma dor violenta como estilhaços perfurando a carne, os estilhaços de suas esperanças novamente obliteradas.

Sua vida estável e estática havia sido abalada mais uma vez por Ritsu, mas dessa vez ele lutaria com todas as suas forças para que ela não se desfizesse em pedaços. Vestiria novamente a máscara do profissional competente e seguiria em frente, apenas precisava de alguns minutos para se recuperar.

Parou diante da porta fechada do elevador enquanto esperava que ela se abrisse. Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, sua mandíbula travar, e o gosto amargo no fundo da garganta persistia. Respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar, foi quando ouviu passos numa corrida se aproximando pelo corredor.

— Espera, Saga... não... Takano-san!

Ele se virou como se aquilo fosse nada. Na verdade, Takano era bom nisso, fingir indiferença com uma expressão fria, afinal, havia treinado isso durante sua vida inteira.

Onodera, então, disparou acusações contra ele, que Takano havia se aproveitado dele, se divertido, que o havia usado, iludido e abandonado. Onodera despejava suas palavras num desabafo, seu timbre oscilava enquanto seu rosto mostrava rancor, mas mais do que isso, dor.

Mas que história era essa?

— Quando foi que eu fiz isso?! — Takano respondeu em meio à conversa caótica.

— Quando perguntei o que você sentia por mim e você riu! — respondeu ele de pronto, parecendo prestes a chorar como quando era adolescente, mas agora ele tinha coragem de enfrentá-lo e não apenas abaixar a cabeça.

Takano vasculhou sua mente freneticamente em busca daquele momento, mas não conseguia se lembrar. Apenas se recordava dos dias após o desaparecimento de Ritsu, da solidão e da dor.

— Deve ter sido um riso de nervoso. Eu era só um pirralho! — Takano quase tentava se justificar por algo que nem se lembrava de ter feito, enquanto a história toda girava em sua cabeça.

Não tinha dúvidas de que o que Ritsu dizia era o que ele acreditava que fosse verdade. Sua expressão desesperada, chocada, não havia como aquilo ser fingido, não por alguém sincero e transparente como Ritsu, como Onodera ainda era.

Então era isso que havia acontecido. Um mal entendido bobo os havia separado por dez anos.

Onodera ainda parecia zangado, mesmo com a sua resposta.

Takano o teria aceitado de volta não importava o momento que fosse dentre esses dez anos, dentre sua vida inteira. O aceitaria no momento em que ele voltasse. Também não importavam os motivos, a noiva, ou o sofrimento da separação. Nada disso importava.

— Você ainda guardou mágoa depois desses dez anos? Você é idiota?

Onodera ficou ainda mais irritado com o comentário, mas antes que ele iniciasse outro protesto, Takano o interrompeu.

— Então o mistério foi resolvido. Quer dizer que posso ir atrás de você outra vez.

Com isso colocaria uma pedra sobre o assunto e seguiria em frente. Havia se tornado especialista nisso e havia apenas um caminho a seguir, um caminho que ele queria seguir. Respirou fundo e deu um passo para dentro do elevador, o primeiro passo para seu novo objetivo, o objetivo que perseguia há dez anos, o objetivo mais intenso que teve em sua vida.

— Não importava com quantas pessoas eu saísse nesses dez anos, eu nunca consegui te esquecer.

Se havia sido a falta de clareza em expressar seus sentimentos que havia separado os dois, então, os deixariam tão claros como a água daqui para frente. Olhou para trás, Onodera continuava em choque, agora mais do antes, as palavras haviam sumido e seus lábios permaneciam entreabertos.

— Eu vou fazê-lo dizer que me ama novamente. Espere e verá.

A porta do elevador se fechou separando-os. Sozinho ali dentro, uma onda de alívio varreu seu corpo, não havia mais dor ou tensão, seus músculos relaxaram cansados, deixando-o meio entorpecido. Quando a porta se abriu novamente, pôde ver no andar vazio, a luz da manhã que entrava pelas persianas abertas. Sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez em muito tempo, talvez uma eternidade, que via a luz do sol, como se a noite escura tivesse durado anos a fio, seguida de dias cinzentos e turvos. Ele via a luz do amanhecer, o novo amanhecer de sua vida e novamente teve esperanças e teve sonhos.


	3. Sakurayu

Reconquistar Ritsu se mostrou ser uma tarefa mais difícil do que havia imaginado. Onodera tinha se tornado uma pessoa arredia e escorregadia, evitava descaradamente ficar sozinho com Takano e fugia sempre que possível. Takano teve que insistir muito, beirando o assédio sexual, aquilo estava em vias de se tornar um crime.

A verdade era que toda a autoconfiança de Takano não passava de fachada. Progressivamente ficava mais preocupado, talvez, ter Ritsu de volta não fosse mais possível. Mesmo tentando seguir em frente, logo ficou claro que ambos haviam sido marcados por profundas cicatrizes deixadas pela separação de dez anos atrás. Takano tinha um medo quase irracional de que Onodera pudesse desaparecer novamente a qualquer momento, assim como havia feito antes, afinal, ele poderia voltar para a empresa de seu pai, aceitar ser seu sucessor, casar e ter filhos como as malditas regras sociais ditavam. Ritsu havia se entregado ao seu primeiro amor, seu corpo, seu coração, e a sensação de ter sido traído e abandonado havia desenvolvido um mecanismo de defesa que o impedia de se entregar como antes. Takano queria demostrar seu amor, queria tocá-lo, gravar em sua mente que tudo era real, gravar em seu corpo que seu amado o pertencia, mesmo naqueles momentos breves que tinham, prender Onodera a si, fazê-lo seu e não deixar que nunca mais se fosse. Enquanto Onodera fugia como uma miragem, lutando desesperadamente contra uma queda iminente.

A primeira vez que voltaram a ficar juntos Onodera estava embriagado demais para saber o que estava fazendo. Takano se aproveitou da situação, era verdade, mas pagou o preço, pois a embriaguez que havia deixado Onodera vulnerável também havia turvado sua memória daquela noite que passaram juntos.

Com o tempo, a relação deles entrou em uma espécie de padrão, colegas de trabalho que às vezes não tinham muito para conversar além da vida profissional, imersos em um silêncio constrangedor. Mas, não era sempre assim. Às vezes, tinham conversas profundas nas quais expunham a alma, em outras ainda, tórridas noites de amor, Takano voltava a dizer que o amava e no dia seguinte Onodera agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Também não era como se não tivessem feito nenhum avanço desde que retomaram seu relacionamento aos trancos e barrancos: haviam desfeito outro mal entendido com o "antigo" nome de Ritsu; Takano havia falado um pouco sobre seu passado, a procura por Ritsu, a separação dos pais e a época antes de entrar na _Marukawa Shoten_ ; Onodera havia reconhecido seus sentimentos por Takano para a ex-noiva e amiga de infância, e embora Takano não soubesse, para Yokozawa também, na verdade, só faltava fazer isso para o próprio Takano. Também haviam feito uma promessa que fariam pelo menos uma refeição por dia juntos, ou melhor, Takano havia intimado Onodera dizendo que o supervisionaria para ter certeza que ele estaria fazendo pelo menos uma refeição decente por dia, isso depois que Onodera havia caído desmaiado na frente da empresa devido a uma combinação de gripe, falta de dormir e má alimentação. Na realidade, isso era apenas uma desculpa para estar presente na vida pessoal do outro, embora a preocupação fosse genuína.

Naquele dia estavam voltando para casa, sentados dentro do metrô, quase vazio, tarde da noite. Não estavam em nenhum ponto particularmente delicado do ciclo, havia apenas sido um dia cheio de reuniões exaustivas, planejamento, novas tiragens, além de alguns títulos da _Emerald_ que seriam transpostos para outras mídias: anime, CD drama, novel... Os dois haviam se visto apenas durante as reuniões no decorrer do dia e agora que estavam juntos simplesmente não tinham assunto para conversar e estavam cansados demais para voltar a falar de trabalho. Takano já estava ficando sonolento, quando viu a mão de Onodera pousada no banco no espaço entre eles, olhou para os lados e não havia ninguém que estivesse perto o suficiente para perceber alguma coisa, então, deslizou sua mão sorrateira sobre a de Onodera. Tinha uma vontade desesperada de senti-lo e estar o mais próximo possível dele, quase como se desejasse que suas existências se tornassem uma só. O rapaz reagiu no mesmo instante, ruborizando e fazendo mais escândalo do que seria necessário e prudente.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Takano-san?! — disse num sussurro alto demais. — Estamos em um lugar público!

— Mas ninguém está prestando atenção e eu preciso recarregar minhas forças.

Aquelas palavras eram mais sinceras do que pareciam. Essa enorme necessidade que Takano tinha de ter contato com Onodera, não era de um contato de natureza sexual, mas apenas sentir seu calor, sua presença, sentir que ele estava ali ao seu lado. Sentir o quanto o amava e o quanto esse amor aquecia seu peito enchendo-o de ternura. Onodera, no entanto, pareceu contrariado e puxou sua mão do mesmo jeito, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, abraçando sua pasta de trabalho.

— Eu apreciaria se você parasse com essas brincadeiras.

— A sua reação costumava ser mais fofa antes, sabe? — respondeu Takano, se lembrando da primeira vez que tentou segurar a mão de Ritsu na saída da biblioteca da escola e ele saiu correndo e gritando, literalmente.

Takano não sabia até quando precisaria lutar para ter seu amor correspondido, já havia se declarado tantas vezes que nem se lembrava de quantas foram, já havia pedido Onodera em namoro e já havia até proposto que morassem juntos. Mesmo que tudo isso parecesse derreter, pelo menos um pouco, o gelo de Onodera, ainda estava muito longe de arrebatá-lo para si novamente, não que algum rótulo em sua relação fosse o que ele queria, seu desejo ia muito além de algo tão corriqueiro.

Fizeram o resto da viagem de trem em silêncio. Onodera, às vezes, o olhava com o canto dos olhos como se o estivesse vigiando, provavelmente para se assegurar que Takano não tentaria mais nenhuma gracinha na frente de outras pessoas. Takano apenas suspirava quando percebia o olhar do outro. Era verdade que ele estava disposto a esperar quanto tempo fosse necessário, a tentar o quanto fosse preciso para ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, mas essa falta de perspectiva o abalava genuinamente. Quando percebeu, já estavam saindo do elevador no andar em que moravam, e havia passado o percurso todo em silêncio, perdido em seus pensamentos, ponderando sobre o futuro incerto.

Sua investida fracassada no trem só fizera com que Onodera ficasse mais alerta à sua presença do que o normal e um tanto desanimado, Takano decidiu que apenas iria para casa dormir, embora ainda quisesse passar um pouco mais de tempo com seu _affair_. Talvez fosse apenas o cansaço o deixando melancólico, então, uma boa noite de sono seria o suficiente para restaurar sua confiança em recuperar sua relação com Ritsu.

— Boa noite, — Takano disse enquanto tirava o molho de chaves da sua bolsa, depois se aproximou e deixou um beijo no rosto de Onodera com muita simplicidade.

O rapaz, que também estava procurando suas próprias chaves na sua bolsa, cessou sua busca e olhou para Takano, mas nada disse. Takano se virou para destrancar a porta, sem ver que Onodera corava violentamente, e já pisava dentro do seu apartamento quando ouviu a voz que lhe chamava.

— T-Takano-san! — Ele esperou que o outro se virasse antes de continuar. — Você aceitaria um chá?

Takano se lembrou vagamente que a última vez que havia consultado seu relógio que já havia passado da meia noite. Certamente era estranho um convite para um chá a essa hora, mas sabiamente optou por não tecer nenhum comentário, era tão raro que qualquer iniciativa de passarem algum tempo juntos partisse de Onodera que julgou que seria melhor não abusar da sorte levantando uma pergunta sobre a peculiaridade desse convite. Ele, então, simplesmente aceitou.

Permaneceu sentado no sofá enquanto Onodera estava na cozinha fazendo os preparativos, que havia insistido em fazer sozinho. Ali, sem nada para fazer, Takano começou a olhar ao redor, ficando intrigado ao notar o apartamento estranhamente organizado e limpo. Não havia roupas espalhadas, nem lixo ou embalagens de alimentos instantâneos, pelo contrário, não havia nem poeira e todas as superfícies brilhavam.

Não demorou para que Onodera retornasse com um conjunto japonês de chá com delicados detalhes azuis em uma bandeja, o que era bastante surpreendente que ele tivesse um conjunto de chá e mais ainda que tivesse até uma bandeja. Ele a depositou cuidadosamente sobre a mesinha de centro e se sentou em _seiza_ [posição em que se senta sobre os pés]. Takano também se sentou no chão, adotando a mesma postura enquanto observava atentamente os movimentos de Onodera, que pegou um _chaire_ [recipiente onde se guarda o chá] azul índigo que estava na bandeja e deixou que caísse um raminho escuro dentro de cada _chawan_ [pequena tigela para chá]. Enquanto ele adicionava a água quente, Takano não pôde conter um comentário:

— Não sabia que você gostava desse modo tradicional de servir de chá.

— Tive aulas de _chanoyu_ [cerimônia do chá] quando era mais novo, isso acaba se tornando um hábito.

 _Hum... ele é mesmo um_ _obocchan_... Takano refletiu, mas permaneceu calado. Pensando bem, isso chegava a ser lógico, Onodera mantinha uma postura impecável emseiza, mesmo quando estava apenas tomando cerveja.

Onodera ofereceu o chá, pousando o _chawan_ diante de Takano sem que fizesse o mínimo ruído ao tocar a superfície da mesa com a sua base. Takano, então, olhou para o recipiente, agora cheio de água quente, e viu o raminho desabrolhar uma linda _sakura_ ali dentro, como uma borboleta abrindo as asas graciosamente. A flor flutuava pacificamente, desprendendo de suas pétalas uma cor suave que tingia a água de rosa pálido, criando um belo contraste com a cerâmica branca e azul. Onodera havia lhe preparado _Sakurayu_ [chá de flor de cerejeira].

Desde quando Onodera tinha um gosto tão refinado e delicado para chás? Desde quando ele entendia de _chanoyuou_ tinha um conjunto de chá? Poderia ser desde sempre, havia muita coisa sobre o outro que ele não sabia, e isso o enchia de tristeza. Ficou observando a flor, imaginando se Onodera fazia ideia das recordações que a _sakura_ lhe trazia. Haviam namorado durante a primavera, quando as pétalas de _sakura_ estavam por toda a parte, elas se prendiam em suas roupas e seus cabelos quando caminhavam juntos para sua casa, entravam pelas janelas da biblioteca, pela janela do seu quarto, iluminadas pela luz da lua enquanto faziam amor.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o tempo em que Takano divagava e só então ele ergueu seus olhos do _sakurayu_. Takano ficou surpreso ao ver que Onodera estava olhando diretamente para ele, sentado muito formalmente com o rosto levemente ruborizado.

— Takano-san, você sabia que há ocasiões em que o _sakurayu_ substitui o _maccha_ [chá verde]?

— Você quer dizer, na cerimônia do chá?

— Sim. — Takano permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que Onodera prosseguisse. — Isso porque a expressão " _ocha wo nigosu_ " [tornar o chá turvo, sobre o preparo do chá verde, acaba transmitindo uma má impressão, já que " _nigosu_ " também pode ser interpretado como o ato de ser vago ou evasivo e não seria conveniente ter esses conceitos associados a certos tipos de cerimônia. — Takano apenas inclinou a cabeça de forma afirmativa. — O _Sakurayu_ é servido representando o "início".

Enquanto dava essa explicação, as maçãs de Onodera ficavam gradativamente mais rosadas e ele corajosamente sustentou seu olhar sobre Takano, abaixando-o para o _chawan_ ao fazer uma pausa. Ele mantinha uma expressão de pura seriedade quando tomou o ar, enchendo seus pulmões para continuar a falar.

— Eu não quero mais ser como o _maccha_ , quero ser como o _sakurayu_.

Takano sentiu seu coração acelerar, fazendo seus pulmões pedirem por mais ar. Toda aquela explicação sobre chá e semântica, ele estava entendendo direito?

— Onodera, como eu posso interpretar essas suas palavras? — disse enquanto suas mãos começavam a tremer.

O outro, que ainda encarava a _sakura_ dentro do seu _chawan_ , ponderou por um instante como continuar a conversa. Pensou em suas próprias palavras e no significado delas. Ele não daria mais respostas evasivas e vagas, ele seria claro como o _sakurayu_ , então, havia apenas uma resposta que caberia a essa pergunta. Concentrando-se nisso, Onodera foi lentamente erguendo seus olhos, buscando os olhos de Takano, e olhando dentro deles se sentiu exposto e vulnerável, mas não tinha mais medo ou dúvidas, porque seu coração estava tomado por um sentimento a tanto negado e que agora seria libertado e ganharia o mundo. As palavras saíram de seus lábios com naturalidade.

— Takano-san, eu te amo.

Takano demorou alguns instantes para assimilar essa informação, seus olhos muito abertos, demonstravam sua surpresa por finalmente receber aquelas palavras que ele tanto queria ouvir, seu coração batia como um tambor no apartamento silencioso, alto demais para que ele percebesse que Ritsu também tinha os batimentos acelerados e a palma de suas mãos suando. Takano percebeu que segurava o tecido de sua calça com tanta força que as articulações de seus dedos estavam brancas, então, ele as relaxou, dissipando a tensão nelas e em todo seu corpo, notando que até o ar ainda estava preso em seu peito, e o soltou em um pequeno suspiro.

— Eu também te amo, Onodera, — disse sentido que um sorriso se formava em seus lábios.

Onodera também sorriu, piscou algumas vezes e tomou o _chawan_ em suas mãos, sorvendo um pequeno gole do chá. Takano imitou seu gesto e também delibou seu chá, sentindo o sabor suave e levemente salgado. Embora houvesse uma mesa entre eles, Takano nunca se sentiu tão próximo de Onodera como naquele momento em que bebiam daquele chá especial usado em casamentos, e, com esse gesto, selaram o novo início de sua relação.

Onodera estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa, a palma virada para cima, pedindo pelo toque de Takano, tão diferente do gesto de pouco tempo atrás e de tantas vezes que Takano precisava segurá-la com firmeza para que não escapasse. Talvez fosse para mostrar que as coisas mudariam dali para frente. Takano também estendeu sua mão e retribuiu o gesto, segurando-a com carinho e sentiu sua visão embaçar, logo depois, lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos e rolaram por sua face.

— O-o que aconteceu? — Ritsu perguntou, meio assustado dando a volta na mesa e se sentando ao lado de Takano. Ele tocou seu rosto e secou suas lágrimas com o polegar.

— Não foi nada, — respondeu ainda sorrindo. — Sabe, você acabou de me ensinar outra coisa: o que é chorar de felicidade.

— S-seu bobo.

Onodera ficou muito sem graça enquanto seu rosto ficava em chamas, ele afastou sua mão e desviou o olhar, mas voltou a fitar Takano ao ouvir a risada gostosa que ele deu. Inesperadamente, Ritsu voltou a falar.

— Por muito tempo eu não gostei de _sakurayu_ , eu sequer, gostava da primavera. Essas coisas me traziam lembranças que doíam muito e que eu estava tentando esquecê-las. Você se lembra, Takano-san? Como as _sakuras_ floresceram naquele ano?

Aquele pequeno não parava de surpreendê-lo.

— Como eu poderia esquecer?

Ritsu o abraçou, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e Takano correspondeu prontamente enlaçando sua cintura.

— Desculpa ter feito você esperar, — Onodera sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Eu esperaria a minha vida inteira. — E Ritsu sabia que isso era verdade.

Ele afrouxou o abraço até que pudesse olhar nos olhos de Takano, e então, voltou a se aproximar suavemente até pousar seus lábios ternamente sobre os dele, formando um beijo casto. Essa era a primeira vez que Onodera Ritsu o beijava.

Sempre diziam que a felicidade era doce, mas para eles a felicidade tinha o sabor salgado de _sakurayu_ com lágrimas.

Permaneceram abraçados em silêncio, não por não terem nada para dizer, mas porque naquele momento apenas ouvir a respiração um do outro era o suficiente. Até que o silêncio foi quebrado por Takano.

— Hoje você me fez várias surpresas.

— Hum, eu queria ter falado antes... mas nunca parecia ser o momento certo...

— Qualquer momento seria certo.

— Não! — Ritsu deu um pulo. — Eu não ia fazer isso de qualquer jeito! Eu precisava me preparar psicologicamente e precisava de uma oportunidade também!

— Então, hoje você fez a sua oportunidade, — disse Takano provocando com uma risadinha.

— Eu não tive escolha! — disse Onodera começando a ralhar como sempre fazia. — Você já ia quebrar a nossa promessa e...! — e se calou ao perceber que tinha falado demais.

— Então você queria mantê-la. — Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação e Takano a fazia enquanto voltava a puxar Onodera para si, que havia se afastado enquanto protestava. — Você sabe que seria muito mais fácil mantê-la se morássemos juntos, não é?

Pela enésima vez naquela noite Onodera ruborizou, mas deu uma resposta séria.

— Isso complicaria as coisas na empresa... Teríamos que atualizar o endereço e isso seria um problema. — Ficou evidente que aquilo o deixava chateado, não era apenas uma desculpa para se esquivar.

— Eu não me importaria se todo mundo soubesse, — antes que Onodera voltasse a protestar ele continuou, — mas eu entendo a sua preocupação. Bom, não é como se morássemos muito longe um do outro... no entanto, eu gostaria que você considerasse seriamente a ideia de morarmos juntos no futuro.

— Sim, eu vou considerar, — Onodera respondeu sinceramente, abraçando Takano com mais força, o que Takano reagiu com um sorriso.

— Então, o que nós somos agora? — perguntou Takano.

— N-não sei! O que você acha que nós somos?

— Namorados?

— Hum... — Onodera voltou a ficar de frente com Takano, foi aproximando seus rostos e antes de beija-lo novamente respondeu, — Sim. — E mergulhou no segundo de infinitos beijos que daria em Takano, enquanto o _sakurayu_ esfriava sobre a mesa de centro.


End file.
